


I think I’ve broken something

by FuryBeam136



Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Whumptober 2020 day 12Prompt: Broken down | Broken bones |Broken trust
Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951480
Kudos: 5





	I think I’ve broken something

He stares, eyes wide and wild, at the coin changing hands, the smile on his old friend’s face. He doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what to do. He is numb and still as he is pulled away.

“Naesala?” He says the name like a question. He doesn’t understand.

Naesala says, “I’m sorry.” But he does not sound sorry.

The raven king smiles at him. He does not smile back.

“I trusted you,” he breathes, soft and fragile as spun glass.

“And that was a mistake,” Naesala says.

He shatters, and there is no one willing to pick up his pieces.

The White Prince screams, and even his anguish is melodic.


End file.
